Absolute Zero
by CreateElements
Summary: There are times when we are forced to make a choice to stand for something. This is a defining moment. Defining moments are crucial moments. Nothing is perfect we all have scars. But we hope for those perfect moments and when they come, you need to breathe, enjoy, memorize and learn from it. Seize the moment for you never know if it is your last. Re-uploaded.
1. Breathe

**Title**: Absolute Zero

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for mentions of violence and death.

**Setting**: In Earthland.

**Pairings**: Read to find out!

**Description**: Lucy can't help but worry about losing him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Breathe

"_Breathe. Let go. And remind yourself that this very moment is the only one you know you have for sure."_ - Oprah Winfrey

* * *

Lucy steadied her breathing. The cold air of the night caused her lungs to constrict. On reflex the celestial mage shivered. Never once did the mage make any attempt to shield herself from the cold. Tonight she _welcomed_ it. Her dress clung to her slender torso; the rest blowing in the chilly wind.

Standing on the balcony with far off look on her face; Lucy leaned against the marble banister. The celestial mage inhaled, breathing in the frigid air, which was strangely mixed with hints of various flowers. How was it possible that winter smelt so much like spring?

The faint sound of music, laughter and people talking could be heard from behind her. No doubt they were enjoying the night. After everything that had happened Lucy knew everyone could use a good celebration.

Looking over the city, her eyes landed on the place that had been a battlefield days ago. At one point Lucy had been so sure they wouldn't come out alive. For a moment, Lucy thought she was going to lose her team, her friends and family. And she almost did. Fairy Tail had almost been _obliterated_. Needless to say, there last job had been _stressful_.

A stream of tears fell from her brown orbs, cascading down her cheeks. At some point Lucy found it pointless to try and wipe away her tears. Hunched over the banister, Lucy cried.

Her brown orbs traveled up to the sky, the stars looked radiant in the moonlight. Gazing up at the stars Lucy did not notice the sound of a man closing the double doors behind her. Nor did she hear the sound of his footsteps when he came up behind her.

The man stood behind her perfectly still. It didn't take him long to realize that Lucy hadn't heard him come out to the balcony. He was about to call out her name when his words caught in his throat as he watched the woman in front of him. The blue dress looked exquisite on her. The moonlight made Lucy's skin glow with an ethereal quality. As her shoulders shook, her beautiful long blond hair flowed down her back with a few stray strands blowing in the wind. Despite the fact that she was crying the snowfall made her look like a goddess to him. With each sob his heart clenched. "Lucy?"

The celestial mage froze the moment she heard his voice. Lucy knew it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed her disappearance. However, _Gray_ noticing was something she _didn't_ expect.

Lucy tried to wipe her tears away before he noticed them. Behind her, she could hear each step he took walking towards her.

Gray stood next to her placing his hands on the banister with a sigh. Lucy couldn't look at him and he didn't speak a word. They just watched the snowfall. The ice mage's expression was a mixture of deep confusion and inner turmoil.

The celestial mage could feel his eyes on her, watching, searching, assessing and she almost yelled at him to cut it out. Instead, she kept her head down, willing away the tears that burned her eyes and the sob that threatened to erupt from her throat.

"I thought you were over this, Lucy," he spoke in a low voice. He tugged at the tie around his neck loosening it up a bit as he looked over to her.

The celestial made almost smiled to herself. _Over it?_ How could she be over it when no one will let her _forget_?

She'd arrived home last night to find a letter from Yukino and the rest of Sabertooth; a heartfelt apology and condolences at the loss of her teammate. Apparently, they had heard about it by word of mouth. They hadn't gotten the memo that Gray wasn't _dead_.

"I'm fine," she muttered, not looking up at him but at the stars.

The ice mage stayed silent for several moments and Lucy wondered if _maybe_ for once, he believed her and would drop it. However, Gray knew her better than most. "You're not."

"I got a letter from Sabertooth," she informed him, her hands clasped together. "They're very sorry for my loss. They say that Gray Fullbuster was a good man, great mage and friend. They'll miss him for my sake and the sake of Fairy Tail. If I need anything I can always ask."

Sniffling Lucy looked over to him, and noticed he was looking down at the banister with tight fists. His hands itched to remove the tie completely now. The ice mage resisted the urge, remembering the last time he had stripped down. The memory made him shiver in _fear_.

"I'm sorry," he whispers so low she _barely_ heard it. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy doesn't know if it's because she's mad at him or because she wants to cry that she didn't reply. Instead, she watched him.

"I only did what I had to," he said quietly. His face is still covered by his untamed locks and his voice muffled.

"You _what_?" She asked, glaring at him.

The ice mage took a deep breath and looked over at her. "I had to protect you Lucy! Even if giving up my life meant saving you."

She stared at him, disbelief etched into every line of her face. "I can't believe you," she hissed. "You…you…"

"I had to Lucy!" he stated. "I had to know that you would be okay. Even if it meant I had to die."

"I am _not_ okay!" she glared at him. "How in the hell do you think I would ever be okay with you dead Gray?! Please tell me!?"

He glared right back at her. He knew she had a point, still his stubbornness refused to take a back seat. "Why do you even care Lucy!? You're fine. I'm fine. Get over it!" He flinched at his own words. They had come out harsher then he meant. "Lucy… I-"

Lucy gasped at the harsh tone to his voice. "How dare you?! You act like what you did was no big deal. Gray you could have died. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

His eyes narrow. "Of course it does," he looked away from her. "More then you know," he muttered under his breath.

Lucy looked at down at the banister; out of nervousness she began to rub her hands together. The celestial mage _needed_ to know; she needed to know now. Lucy could still feel his hand on her cheek; his lips on hers. If he didn't mean it as anything more than an accident between friends, she needed him to say it now and be done with it. Biting her lower lip she looked up at him as tears ran down her cheeks. "Why Gray? Why did you kiss me?"

He stared at her, his chest rising and falling. The ice mage blinked at her in surprise. Gray had been ready for anything she could throw at him; _except_ that. He could pretend they hadn't kissed. But why should he? It had felt so right. He had felt this way for a long time. She was scary, exciting, wonderful and so much more.

He looked into her eyes with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, "Because I didn't want to die without kissing you."

Lucy felt her heart rate increase at his confession. "You took a hit for me," she says quietly.

The ice mage sighed; taking her hand in his he pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her as she clung to his torso. The celestial mage buried her face into his chest, "When you took that hit. I thought I lost you."

Rubbing circles up and down her slim back; his fingers wrapped around a long strand of hair. "You didn't Lucy."

"I did." She nodded, tears rushing out despite her best efforts. "I thought you were dead and…and I was mad at you. I didn't understand how you could kiss me and then leave."

He looked down at the blond head buried into his chest, "You were mad at me?"

She almost smiled as she laughed softly. "You stole my first kiss."

Lucy glared up at him, "You _stole_ my first kiss." The ice mage blushed but didn't remove the smirk from his face. "I always imagined my first kiss would be with someone I was in a relationship with." _Not someone about to die._

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," he muttered against her hair.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy did her best to memorize his minty smell. "I forgive you."

He placed his hand under her chin. He pulled her chin up and forced her eyes to look up at him. He felt guilt tug at him as her brown eyes looked up at his dark blue ones. "Lucy, I- I don't care about you the same way I care about Erza or Natsu. It's _different_. I understand if you hate me. But I couldn't let anything happen to you. I understand it was selfish and if-if you don't feel the same…as I do. I understand." His voice sounded pained. Gray was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. This was all still knew to him. But he couldn't help it. He wanted Lucy to understand how much she meant to him. Plus, subtlety was not one of his strong suits.

"I know," she said looking up at him.

Gray expected her to pull away, slap him and tell him she didn't feel the same. Instead, she closed her eyes, encircled her hands around his neck and closed the gap between them.

It took Gray a moment to realize she was _kissing_ him. Soon, what was to be a passionate kiss turned out into a battle of _dominance_. Gray couldn't help but hold Lucy closer. He never wanted to let go of her.

Lucy was the first to pull away gasping for breath. When the ice mage opened his eyes he saw a flushed Lucy in front of him, biting her lower lip. Did she know what that did to him?

The ice mage turned to face the celestial mage; extending a hand with a smile on his face, "Give me your hand."

Lucy looked down at his hand and then up to his face with a look of utter confusion, "Gray?"

"_Dance_ with me." It wasn't a question. He grabbed her hand pulling her away from the banister.

The blond blinked in surprise as the raven haired man put his hand around her waist pulling her close. There were only a few times when she was this close to him. Each and every time made her heart race. "Are you sure?"

"You danced with Natsu, Jellal, Laxus and even _Lyon_; but you're not going to dance with me?" She hadn't even thought of asking him; all the others had asked her. Of course, most of them were just trying to talk to her. They all wanted to know if she was alright after everything that had happened. The only person who she wanted to dance with had been dodging Fairy Tail's water mage all night.

A smile graced Lucy's face when she realized that the certain rain woman was inside occupied by another ice mage. Which meant her ice mage was free and she could do whatever she wanted with him.

"Okay," smiling back up at Gray she allowed him to lead her around the balcony.

As they danced Lucy couldn't help but notice how nice Gray looked tonight. By some _miracle_ he didn't support his normal attire; he wore clothing, not just his boxers. The suit fit well, tailored just right. The lifestyle she had grown up in, Lucy knew how expensive a suit like this ran. The celestial mage never realized that he had such an expensive taste. Thinking back on it Lucy really didn't know all that much about Gray. The celestial mage realized she didn't even know where he lived.

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat. In all honesty she _didn't_ know Gray. All she did know was how he made her feel. For now that was enough; the rest would come with time. As the song changed, neither made an attempt to stop dancing. As the two danced around the balcony Lucy's head fell against his chest.

"Gray, promise me something; don't ever do that again."

He pulled her to him and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Never," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: So I hope you liked my first entry for Graylu week 2013! Let me know what you think!

Tomorrow: Scars

- CE


	2. Scar

**Title**: Chapter 2: Scar

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for violence and language.

**Setting**: A large southern town in Fiore.

**Pairings**: Read to find out!

**Description**: Where a couple fight and when a mission goes _wrong_.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Scar

"_From every wound there is a scar, and every scar tells a story. A story that says, I survived." _- Fr. Craig Scott

* * *

Gray knew it was his fault, he had caused so much trouble. He had hurt her both physically and emotionally. And he didn't mean to.

Yet no matter what he did. He just couldn't come up with an apology for her. _I shouldn't have to._

Gray Fullbuster didn't think he was in the wrong. Really it was harmless. But Lucy didn't see it that way.

He glanced over at her, walking a head of him. She was watching her feet. Something Gray realized Lucy did when something was bothering her. Perhaps it was the fact that they hadn't talked in almost a week.

Not since she accused him of _cheating_.

Lucy still remembered the look of hurt on his face we she uttered those words.

"We should head to the library. It's the most logical choice," Erza stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence that surrounded the group.

Not willing to add anything to the conversation the couple just nodded along with the others.

Lucy would have been lying if she said she wasn't hurt. But she also knew Gray was hurting. Still how was the celestial mage to know he was planning something? After all the disappearances and unexplained absences how was she to know? Gray had been spending all of his time with Juvia. Lucy didn't even notice until Cana had brought it up. After that her mind had gone crazy with accusations.

Was he cheating on her? Why? And then she had confronted him when he baled on a dinner date. Gray had looked so stunned and hurt and in that moment Lucy knew she had made a mistake. Then he explained what he had been doing. He had been helping Juvia earn Lyon's affection. In return Juvia was helping him with a gift for her. Most of their time had been spent together at the guild; along side Levy and Mira, who also wanted to help.

Lucy had tried to apologize but the words never came.

They avoided each other and hadn't spoken for a full week. The rest of Team Natsu wouldn't take sides in this; except Natsu, he was always on Lucy's side when it came to 'beating' Gray.

The group of Fairy Tail mages heard a commotion coming from ahead of them. Spotting the Gothic looking building the celestial mage saw a large amount of smoke coming from the front of the building.

"Over there!" Lucy said pointing to the damage. Despite what was going on her personal life, she refused to let it affect the mission.

Lisanna nodded, "That has to be them."

As they approached the group noticed three men outside of the building. The three turned to see the group approaching. Natsu was the first to reach them. Hitting one of the bigger looking men in the face. The middle one narrowed his eyes before disappearing into the library.

"Natsu, take the guards," Erza shouted running past the two bodyguards. Gray and Lucy followed suit behind the armor-clad woman.

"We won't let you inter-," one of the guards begun to say as Natsu dropkicked him in the face.

The guard toppled to the ground. The pink haired mage got into his face, "Your fight is with me." The man got back up and smirked in reply.

* * *

Inside the library the trio gazed from the landing. The library was a grand two story building. With thousands upon thousands of books that lined the walls. Lucy put her hands on the railing as she looked from the bottom level to the second floor in wonder; there were so many different things in each of those pages. Lucy made a mental note to tell Levy about this. They would have to come back here one day.

The scarlet haired mage looked over to her companions. "Gray, Lucy, do you think you can find whatever this guy is looking for?" she asked them.

Gray's eyes flickered over the celestial mage before reaching Erza. He nodded his head and then ran down the stairs to the ground level.

Looking after him she felt worried that they hadn't had a chance to talk yet. After all of this, Lucy would sit him down and talk to him. They needed to fix things. Lucy looked up at the top floor; whatever this guy was looking for was somewhere in this building. Lucy nodded running up the stairs to the second floor, "Be careful!"

Wondering which level to choose, the scarlet haired mage spotted telltale signs of Crash Magic on the ground level. Running the path of destruction; she couldn't help but wonder _who_ this guy was. In all her life she had never found another mage that used Crash Magic. Until now, Erza thought Gildarts was the only one who knew it.

It didn't take the scarlet haired mage long to catch up to the man who was the cause of all this destruction. The man was leisurely strolling down the aisle. She lunged at the suave man.

He caught her blade with his bare hand. He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. Erza jumped back and equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She brought out ten or so blades, all tracking him. He turned to face her. .

"A requip mage. I recall seeing a Fairy Tail symbol on the pink haired man's shoulder," the man paused before continuing, "You must be Titania, or would Erza Scarlet be more appropriate?"

"Your point?" Erza replied.

"Nothing that would mean anything to you," The man in front of her looked around. His gaze landed back on the scarlet haired beauty in front of him. "Where are your other companions?"

"I decided to fight you on my own," Erza lied.

The man in front of her chuckled and shook his head. "Come now. You're merely the distraction. They must be here; looking for my book."

Erza made no replied. Deciding that their little chat was over and the time for action was now; she lunged for him. Her sword seemed to glance off him. His body acted like a sword or hardened ball of steel. She swung at him a few more times each strike resulted in the same deflection.

"It is called Barrier Magic. I can produce barriers to block out any kind of attack," the man explained. "Now, for my retort." He materialized a black blade with no guard and a blood red hilt. The pummel was a tassel that looked as if blood was caked on the strings.

He took one swing at her. She tried to block his blade but it sheered _through_ her blades like they were butter. The scarlet haired woman jumped back. The man made no real effort to lunge after her. He was enjoying his chase. Erza sent all but two of her remaining blades at the man; they pinged off his shielding.

She grabbed the last two blades and lunged at him. The man blocked each strike.

"Emblaze," the man commanded. His sword became engulfed in flames. Erza had to kick away from him; dodging the exploding, spitting flames. "Sword Magic, my dear. However, that's not the only thing that's off about this blade."

Erza donned her Flame Empress Armor in a heartbeat. The man looked at her, like he had been expecting this. "Armor for every situation," the man stated coming at her. She stopped his blade and held fast. "Do you have an armor set to deal with a monster?" he asked grinning.

He exchanged strikes with her. Erza was surprised to see her flame resistant armor _melting_ from the constant barrage of heat. _Who the hell is this guy?!_

"I'll give some advice Titania: It would be easier to beat the flames if you had a weapon that neutralized them. Like something that generated ice or maintained cold temperatures," the man advised.

The scarlet haired mage glared daggers at the man in front of her. "I don't take advice from a mad man," Erza replied striking at him once again.

"I'm not a mad man. I'm a _psychopath_," the man grinned at her. "Now for something more interesting. Shock therapy," the man commanded. His sword burst in an electrical frenzy.

Erza reequipped without even budging this time. "Oh, white. A sexy look on you," he commented winking at her. Growling at him, Erza flung her lance at him; only for it to miss his face by a few inches. "Close call," the man stated backing away dodging the lance. He backed up through the wall crushing the books and stone. He glanced over to see a raven haired man approaching.

Erza took his distraction as an advantage and jumped into the air, directing her lance for his throat. Once like all the swords before the lance glanced off his shield. He pressed his blade against her lance.

She ceased up from the sudden electrical current. "If you going to fight someone with electricity you may want to ground yourself first," the man advised. Erza broke the connection and stabbed at the man. He grabbed the blade of the lance and put it into the nearest wall. The lightning on his blade dissipated with a few sharp crackles.

"Unfortunately, for you I'm done playing games," he said plunging his blade into Erza's right leg. His blade went through and though. She gasped in pain, but held fast. He pulled the blade out and pushed her over. She donned her sarashi and flame hakama attire. Her two katanas looked to be the most fitting sword to fight his blade.

The two warriors clashed back and forth. He was mildly distracted by her sarashi choice in clothing. He jumped back and shook his head. In an instant later, he had punctured her other leg. "I would praise you for your strength of will," he said while watching Erza attempting to stand. "But today I came here to get a book and I rather not bloody my hands with your life," he stated.

Erza, exhausted, stood leaning against the wall. He stabbed his sword into the ground. He picked Erza up by the neck and pinned her to the wall. She dropped her sword too weak to fight back. "You are lucky Erza. You are simply too much of a beautiful, _sexy_ masterpiece to destroy. It is my weakness for stunning, breathtaking women that prevents me from ending you," he whispered before slamming her head into the wall. She went limb. He took the extra seconds to make sure she still had a pulse; then laid her on the floor.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted out from behind the man. He man turned on his heel and created a light blue barrier in front of himself. Each of Gray's lances slammed into the barrier.

The man looked at the raven haired mage in front of him. The Fairy Tail tattoo was prominent on his bare chest. "Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make mage. Static Ice-Make I believe."

He manifested a ball of seething fire. The man then chucked the ball of fire at Gray. The ball left his hand like a baseball, but then rocketed towards Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield," Gray commanded as fast as he could utter the words. His rose shield spawned just before impact. The seething ball of fire exploded in a fiery blaze enough to blow out the roof. His shield barely held from the mayhem.

"I'm impressed not many things can withstand attacks at like that," the man said walking towards Gray.

The ice make mage glanced over to his fallen comrade, "What did you do to Erza?"

The man looked down at the scarlet haired beauty, "She is fine, but bleeding. If you are truly worried about her; Give up."

"Erza's strong. She'll be fine," Gray replied.

The man in front of him shrugged, "What a pity."

"Ice-Make: Ice Impact!" Gray yelled. The giant, elegant hammer came through the opened roof. The man rose his arm up using it as a shield. The hammer slammed into the man's arm; shattering into tiny bits.

"Barrier Form: Bullet," the man commanded blasting a small pink barrier projectile past Gray head. For a moment the men looked down at his hand and then over to the ice mage. "Damn that one is still hard to aim," the man lamented. The man was now within lunging distance from Gray.

"Ice-Make: Katana," Gray said forming a katana. He lunged at the man before him. The man reacted a little too late. The ice mage sliced the man across his chest. Jumping back, the man was stunned from the sudden burst of speed.

"I wasn't expecting an Ice-Make mage to be so… agile," the man stated feeling his wound. The man looked back up at the ice mage, wiping his hand on his coat. "I'm going to end this quickly."

"You bastard," Gray said lunging for the man again. The man parried the blade barehanded and grabbed Gray by the throat.

"I prefer magnificent bastard," the man corrected.

"Gray!"

The ice mage stiffened upon hearing her call out his name. The man holding onto him sighed for a moment. _Do they ever learn?_

Both men turned their gazes to the blond who had a look of terror on her face. Her eyes locked with Gray's and he saw how she shook. She was scared for him. The ice mage struggled to free himself from the man's grip. Gray had seen the key in her hands and knew she planned to intervene. The ice mage tried to call out to her begging her not to. But the man's grip on his throat tightened.

Lucy thrust her hand up into the air. "Open-," Lucy begun to say as the man summoned his sword to him.

He tossed Gray like a rag doll into a nearby wall.

"I don't think so," the man said lunging for Lucy. She tried to side step to her left, but the celestial mage screamed out in pain as the man's blade still drove through her shoulder. He sliced up and out of her shoulder blade. He watched with satisfaction as the annoying woman slumped to the ground crying out in pain.

In that exact moment he noticed a particular book on the shelf behind the fallen celestial mage. "Aw, it was this close after all," the man said stepping over the celestial mage over to the bookcase. He pulled out the old leather bound book. He let his fingers run over the cover before he slowly opened the book.

Before he got a chance to read it, two bright yellow lights appeared behind the victorious man. He turned to them. Out of the bright light, two figures appeared. One in a suit while the other a maids outfit, "Curious thing. I have never seen celestial spirits summon themselves."

From behind him Gray got up from the ground.

"Lucy!" he yelled instinctively casting Ice-Make: Ice Bringer. Standing next to the ice mage, Loke and Virgo were also ready for battle.

"Celestial-Make: Heavy Gravity Well," the man commanded. A black ball formed in the area above them. Everyone, but the summoner was put under crushing gravity. Loke and Virgo fell to their knees hardly able to move. Gray struggled to move only able to crawl. The ice mage's eyes were locked on his girlfriend; praying she was alright. As the man neared Lucy, Gray's heart sped up. The ice mage spewed curses and demanded a rematch. Demanding he leave her alone.

The man looked down at the blond and shook his head, "You should have not moved. I was only going to incapacitate you, but you decided to act on your own and hurt yourself much worse."

He turned to the ice mage who glared daggers at him. This did not faze him in the least bit. "Gray Fullbuster, this gravity well we be gone once I leave. If you value your life and hers do not pursue me," the man said leaving with his book in tow.

After five minutes of crushing pressure the black orb disappeared. Gray stood up and ran to Lucy's side. Gently, the ice mage inspected her wound. "It's ok Lucy. I got you," he murmured as she cried out in pain.

Her hand gripped the injured shoulder. "God does it hurt."

"Don't worry. Wendy will fix you up. Although, I think it's going to leave a mark."

Somehow Lucy managed to smile, "I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible."

Gray chuckled as he heard the others approaching them. Relief flooded the ice mage. She was _alive_. She was going to be okay. Gently, the raven haired man gave her a kiss. In that moment both knew they would be okay.

* * *

Lucy laid on her bed with her back to the door. The stars shone bright through her window. Looking out at the vast night sky Lucy's fingers ran over the scar that was sketched into her skin.

Gray had been right last week. The celestial mage was trying so hard to keep her right hand from reaching out for the mirror to examine it once again. The scar ran down her shoulder to her breast and down her shoulder blade.

Over the past few years, Lucy had been able to avoid a hit like this. Lucy was quite proud of the scar; because she had been brave.

Despite her failure Lucy had tried to protect those that mattered most to her.

Although they never caught the guy they had all walked away; some in better shape than others.

Natsu had gotten the shit beat out of him. However, he wounds were forgotten when he found out that they didn't catch the guy. Erza had woken up not long after Wendy had healed her. Natsu and Lisanna refused to let Erza walk home. Much to the reequip mages dismay, Happy flew her everywhere. Gray had fussed over Lucy doing everything for her, so she didn't strain her arm.

Still Lucy had no doubt that though Fairy Tail had lost this battle; they would run into Rufus Corelius again. And next time, they would win. They couldn't let him get away with beating Fariy Tail's best.

A smile graced her lips when the rough calloused fingers of her boyfriend Gray Fullbuster ran across her scar. Gray insisted that the scar only enhanced her beauty. Lucy just insisted they finally matched. Rolling over to face her boyfriend she gently kissed him on the lips. Just like last night, he kissed her scar once, twice and then a third time. He looked up at her.

"Everything is going to be okay," he assured her.

And it was for now.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked my entry for Scars! Let me know what you think!

Originally, Gray was the one to get the scar but it was suggested to me that Lucy should get one. I loved the idea! Until tomorrow!

Rufus Corelius is an OOC made up by me and with the help of my significant other. He quite literally is a magnificent bastard. When I put up my other story he is a main feature in it. You will get an explanation to all his magics and how he got them.

- CE


	3. Concern

**Title**: Absolute Zero

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for suggestive themes.

**Setting**: In Magnolia.

**Pairings**: Read to find out!

**Description**: Where assumptions are made and an ice mage disappears.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Concern

"_Maturity begins to grow when you can sense your concern for others outweighing your concern for yourself."_ - John MacNaughton

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat at her desk in her apartment looking at a pile of papers. The celestial mage tapped her pen against the mahogany desk.

Since they had returned from their latest successful mission, Lucy had gone home with intent to work on her chapter.

Sighing in defeat, the celestial mage dropped the pen and placed her head against the desk. The blond had a serious case of writers block. The poor celestial mage couldn't think of anything for the next chapter in her book. Now that her characters were together in every way what was next?

Over her bed, Lucy watched as a man with pink hair opened the window and stepped inside her room. The celestial mage didn't even bother to greet or scold the Dragon Slayer. Instead she just sat there looking off into space.

The Fire Dragon Slayer noticed her sulking against her desk. "Lucy, what the heck are you doing?" Natsu asked as he watched her with worried eyes. He knew she was a weird one, but really? What was she doing just sitting there? She didn't even yell at him like she normally did when he came in. He looked around the room and noticed that it was empty. He scratched his head looking back at her, "Where's ice freak?"

Lucy sighed as she sat up. She put her elbow on the table holding up one finger, "One, I have no clue. I think he went to the guild a few hours ago." The celestial mage held up a second finger, "And to answer your first question I have writers block."

The Dragon Slayer looked at her scratching his head in confusion, "What's writer's block?"

Lucy looked at her friend with a blank expression before rolling her eyes. "It's when a writer's creativity just stops and they don't know how to continue writing. It's a block of creativity," Lucy explained.

Natsu walked over to her desk looking over her shoulder down at the pieces of paper. She had a little written on it; but not much. He made a grab for the papers, but Lucy slapped his hand away and cradled the papers against her chest.

"Forget it, Natsu!" She snapped glaring at the Dragon Slayer.

He pouted looking down at the celestial mage, "But Lucy!"

Lucy shook her head as she got up guarding her papers. "Forget it Natsu. This is one of the most important things in my life. I refuse to let you _destroy_ anymore pages!"

Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms. He really hadn't _meant_ to burn the pages last time. It was Gray's fault really. If the ice freak would wear his clothing they wouldn't have gotten into a fight. And Lucy wouldn't have lost a few pages of her _precious_ book. But Natsu was smart enough not to mention this to the celestial mage. "I don't see how a book is so important."

Lucy placed the pages in a box marked 'Stay Out!' She looked over her should at the pink haired mage who watched her movements. "I don't expect you to understand Natsu."

"Try me."

Lucy nodded her head, "These pages are my baby. They are precious and need to be taken care of. Like how you are with Lisanna. Your careful and wouldn't let anything happen to her right?"

Natsu slowly nodded, still a little confused.

Lucy seemed satisfied with the Dragon Slayer's answer. "Speaking of which, where is Lisanna?"

Natsu sat down on her bed, spiraling out over the covers. "She's with Mira and Happy. Mira took them shopping. I should head over to see her," the Dragon Slayer sat up and opened the window. He looked over at Lucy, "Don't worry Luce. You'll get past your wall."

The celestial mage sighed, "Thanks Natsu."

* * *

The next morning the celestial mage walked into the guild with large dark half circles under her eyes. She had been trying to work on her chapter all night. Natsu's little interruption hadn't helped any either. After he left Lucy had tried tea, milk and many other things to get the creative juices flowing. Only nothing came.

Before she knew it, the sun had come up and the new day had started.

The celestial mage slumped down at the bar. Yawning she smiled, "Good morning Mira-chan."

"Tiring night, Lucy?" Mirajane inquired.

"Yeah," Lucy rubbed her sore neck. "Didn't help that Natsu came over; that guy can really keep a girl up."

Mira looked at Lucy wide eyed. Were Natsu and Lucy _cheating_ on Lisanna and Gray with each other?

All around them the guild seemed to go quite at the celestial mages confession. None of the mages in everyone's mind except Lucy was in the guild at this time. No doubt rumors would start to circulate. Of course Mira had faith in her sister beau. There had to be more to the story.

Lucy stood up from the bar, "I'm going to go to Gray's and wake him up. I will see you later Mira."

The celestial mage waved over her shoulder as she walked out of the guild.

The moment she left the guild, everyone started gossiping. Some even started betting on if they were cheating and if they weren't. Naturally Mira stayed out of it. She liked to think the best of the members of Team Natsu. Erza looked around the guild also staying out of the commotion.

Just then the doors opened up with two of the mages in question. Natsu and Lisanna walked in together hand in hand.

Instantly, Natsu was surrounded by male members of the guild. "Natsu how could you?!"

"You're not being very manly Natsu!"

"Natsu how could you?!"

The Dragon Slayer stopped in confusion looking around at everyone. "Did I miss something?"

Makarov walked up to Natsu and looked at him with a glare, "Natsu. I thought you knew better than to cheat."

Lisanna looked at her boyfriend with in shock, "Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer shook his head and waved his arms frantically, "I'm not cheating! I would never cheat on Lisanna!"

The guild members looked at him in confusion, "Weren't you with Lucy last night? She said you kept her up late last night."

Gajeel walked up to Natsu and looked at him skeptically, "Lucy came in this morning looking _tired_."

Natsu thought back and smiled.

"Oh yeah," He said. "That was because of her baby."

The guild got deadly quiet.

Mirajane looked at Natsu and took a deep breath, "So you weren't cheating on Lucy?"

Natsu scratched his head, "No. I was looking for Gray. I had a question to ask him and he wasn't there. And then she started to talk about her baby... " Natsu trailed off looking at the shocked faces in front of him.

At that exact moment Gray Fullbuster walked into the guild. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a large group of people surrounding the Dragon Slayer and take-over mage.

All eyes shifted to the ice mage. He looked at each of them with a worried expression, "What?"

Natsu frowned at the ice mage and the rest of the guild. "Didn't she tell you guys about her baby?"

The ice-make mage froze upon hearing his words, "Her… b-b-b"

"Baby?" Levy squeaked.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, not registering how everyone's jaws hit the floor. This morning had been very _interesting_ for the members of Fairy Tail. At first everyone thought the members of Team Natsu were cheating on each other with each other. Then they weren't. Instead Lucy was _pregnant_. Many looked at the suspected father of the celestial mages baby.

The ice mage looked like he was about to faint. He took a step backwards. "I… I think I need to sit down."

The ice mage took the spot closest to him looking down staring at the ground. He tried to think back to a moment when he hadn't been _careful_. The couple had been sexually active for a few months now but he couldn't think of a time when he wasn't careful. He felt dizzy, sick and confused all at once. He blamed himself. _Lucy's going to hate me._

Mira walked over to the ice mage and knelt in front of him. The eldest take-over mage put a hand on his knee, "Are you going to be okay?"

The ice mage glanced up at her, "I… I need to think." He stood up without another word and left the guild. Erza, Lisanna and Mira looked after the mage with worried expressions.

* * *

A few hours later, after Gray had left, Lucy strolled back into the guild, with a smile on her face. Despite not being able to find Gray and her writers block Lucy had been having a good day. The towns people were really nice to her today. One woman even told her she could come into her store anytime for when she got a little bigger. _Whatever that meant._

"Hey, everyone!" The blond mage looked over to find a large portion of the guild huddled together staring at her, "What are you guys doing?"

Each of them blushed and quickly made an excuse to leave.

Levy flew across the room to hug her. "Lucy! Congratulations! Aren't you nervous?"

"Thank you?" Lucy looked at her blue haired friend in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Just then Fairy Tail's reequip mage came up to the duo. "Don't hog her, Levy. We want to congratulate her as well." Erza scolded the solid-script mage. The blue haired mage blushed and pulled away allowing the other women to hug the celestial mage.

The celestial mage looked over her group of friends, "What's…um, what's all this about?"

"Natsu told us," Makarov said seriously. "About your baby, I mean."

_All this fuss over a her book?_ "Oh," the celestial mage smiled and waved her hand dismissively, "He told you?"

"So it's true!" Bisca exclaimed.

Lucy shrugged her shoulder, "Well it wasn't really a secret. It as the only way I could stop him from fussing over it."

A few of the women in the guild swooned. They found it cute, imagining Natsu with a little tyke running around. He would be a wonderful uncle. That is if the father would allow him around.

"You can do it, Lucy!" Cana cheered.

Jet nodded his head, "Don't worry were here for you!"

Many of the guild members nodded and cheered in agreement.

Lucy stared at them all. Tears of happiness threatened to fall. She never knew they were so supportive of her dream to be an author. "Thank you."

Levy hugged her once again. "Don't cry Lu-chan."

Lucy looked over at Mira and smiled. "Have you seen Gray? I went by his house and he wasn't there."

Mirajane gave her a smile. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

When the celestial mage announced she was going to go home to get some rest no one stopped her. Mirajane however was worried. Where in the world was the ice mage? Shouldn't he have gone straight to Lucy and talked to her about their child? Mirajane felt like something was off.

* * *

A few days later a _fuming_ celestial mage sat at the bar. "Okay! Mira-chan, life is so weird right now! What's going on?"

Mira feigned innocence and looked at Lucy with a confused look, "Why is that?"

Lucy threw a pile of letters on the table. She shook her head pointing to them. Carefully Mirajane inspected one of the letters. "I don't get it Mira. I've received a _'Congratulations_' card from Sabertooth. I have a card from Lamia Scale stating that Lyon will be bringing my presents up when he and Juvia return. And Blue Pegasus sent me a bunch of designer _baby clothing_ from The Trimens! Why the _hell_ would I need any of this? And where the hell is Gray?!"

Mirajane looked down at each of the letters. Maybe now wasn't the best time to mention the article in _Sorcerer Magazine_. Mirajane had a funny feeling Fairy Tail had once again jumped to the wrong conclusions. The take-over mage set the letter back down. "Lucy, are you pregnant?"

The celestial mage looked up at Mirajane in horror. "What!? Mira! No! Wh-why would you eve-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence. "No."

It finally clicked for the celestial mage. Lucy looked up to Mira with wide eyes; shaking her head back and forth. "You mean… You thought I was… and… O."

Lucy sat down at the bar. They thought she was _pregnant_. The celestial mage looked back up at Mira, "You think…"

The take-over mage just nodded, "Natsu told us about your baby and we assumed…"

Lucy shook her head and then groaned. "This is why I haven't seen Gray. I thought I did something wrong," she looked up at the white haired mage, "When I said baby I meant my _book_."

In that moment Mirajane knew she had a lot of work ahead of her in the next few days; she would have everything fully cleared up with the guild and the rest of Fiore. The take-over mage reached over the bar taking the worried celestial mage's hand. "Let me take care of everything. Right now you need to go home. If I see Gray will explain everything."

Lucy felt numb. She looked up at Mira and nodded.

* * *

The celestial mage groaned as she opened up the door to her apartment. After realizing what everyone had thought Lucy felt _exhausted_. This was all a very big misunderstanding and looking back on it she felt dumb. How had she not pieced it together sooner? Levy, Erza and Lisanna over the last three days had been fussing over her belly. They had even _spoken_ to it.

Now that she looked back on it, they had been dropping baby hints all week. Lucy pinched her nose as she closed the door.

She made her way to the bathroom, but she stopped herself when she realized that there was another person in her apartment.

"Gah," she screamed as she turned to find none other than Fairy Tail's very own ice mage sitting on her couch.

"Gray!?" The stellar spirit mage asked in surprise.

Gray hadn't noticed her come in and jumped when he heard his voice. Standing up he looked over at Lucy. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at her. "Lucy…I've been thinking. About everything that has happened the past few days and-"

"Gray-" Lucy tried to interpret him but he put his hand up in the air.

"Lucy please. I need to say this," he took a few steps forward until he was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry I disappeared but I had to think. I took a short mission because I needed some quick cash. Lucy I want to be with you. We have been dating for a few years now. I want you to know that I love you; and not just because of the baby."

He cupped her cheek in his hand as he ran his thumb over her cheek, "I love you Lucy. And I want to be with you forever."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Gray I need to tell you something."

The ice mage smiled as he held her, "Anything."

"I'm not pregnant."

The ice mage stilled looking down at her. She sighed as she shook her head, "I don't know what happened. But when Natsu mentioned my baby I _thought_ he meant my book. That night I was working on my book. He showed up and wanted to read the pages. I told him no because I didn't want him to burn them like last time. I told him they were like my baby. Everyone jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

The raven haired mage stood there absorbing the information he had just heard come from Lucy. _She not pregnant._

For some strange reason the twenty-seven year old felt a little disappointed. Over the last few days he had wrapped his head around the idea of being a father. He found he actually _liked_ the idea. Especially if Lucy was the mother.

"I understand if you're mad. I just don't how I didn't notice before now."

Gray shook his head, "I'm not mad. But I did mean what I said before."

Lucy looked up at him in confusion. He broke away from her and got down on one knee and pull out a box from his pants pocket. He then opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring. Tears started flowing from the celestial mages eyes.

"Baby or no baby. I still want you in my life. So, Lucy Heartfilia; will you marry me?"

"Y...yes! A thousand times yes!"

He stood up and carefully placed the ring on her left hand. The celestial mage pulled him into a tight embrace. The happy couple pulled away from each other grinning like fools. Without hesitation their lips met. Despite _everything_ Lucy had found out that day, she decided the day wasn't so bad.

* * *

Later that night Lucy got up from her bed sitting down at her desk. Silently, the celestial mage made sure her now fiancé was sleeping soundly before she wrote down the events of the day.

As she wrote the celestial mage realized she had the next chapter to her character's story. And somehow Lucy knew this chapter would be the best yet.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked my entry for concern! Let me know what you think! Originally, Gray was going to be dying from a poison arrow and Lucy was going to be concerned for his well-being. However, I really like this one better. As some of the other chapters are heavier in theme I figured we could use a lighter one. Until tomorrow!

-CE


	4. Hope

**Title:** Absolute Zero

**Author:** CreateElements

**Rating:** T-rated for mentions of war and pregnancy.

**Setting:** Magnolia's train station.

**Pairings:** Read and find out!

**Description: **Where a couple try to hold onto each other as long as possible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Hope

_"Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: You don't give up." - _Anne Lamott

* * *

The Dark clouds overhead hid the sun; preventing any light from shining through. Cold, light raindrops showered down on Magnolia.

On a _normal_ summer morning shop keepers would have their stores open for business. But today was not a normal day. Instead, the streets were empty and shops closed; creating a somber and unpleasant feeling all around Magnolia.

Outside of Magnolia's train station the infamous guild, Fairy Tail gathered. A few days ago, message went out requesting all Fairy Tail members to come home _immediately_. For the first time in history, every Fairy Tail member was _home_.

On a normal day this would have been cause for concern to the people of Magnolia and a celebration for Fairy Tail. However, everyone _knew_ this wasn't a normal day. Today was anything but normal. Today marked the day Fiore went to _war_.

Lucy took in a deep breath as she heard heavy footsteps that halted behind her. The celestial mage paused before turning around to face him; with tears in her eyes.

He looked so much like the young man she had met so many years ago. He was still the same height, but his face had aged. His features had become more defined than they were at eighteen. He lost the naivety he once held; back when he fought over _everything_. Much to her dismay he had shaved that goatee she'd fallen in love with. He wore a white coat that looked very familiar to the one he used to have so many years ago. Swallowing the lump in her throat Lucy noticed the black bag slung over his shoulder. His dark blue eyes held a look of determination. So he hadn't changed his mind. _He's leaving._

The celestial mages bottom lip quivered. Lucy looked down at the ground; she didn't want him to see her cry. The man in front of her dropped his bag as he strode up to her and embraced her. He held her close to him, refusing to let her go. She gripped onto his tee shirt, as if her life depended on it. In some way it did. _What if he doesn't come back?_

'_Don't,_' she scolded herself.

Lucy leaned into him and buried her face in his chest, like she had done in the past. The celestial mage inhaled his familiar minty scent enjoying his warmth. His warmth made her feel safe and happy, for the moment. The couple sat in silence holding onto one another, wishing and hoping for a way out. However, both knew there would be no salvation.

The sun had long since vanished beneath clouds, and the iridescence of the morning had faded into the grey hours ago. The sky never once flashed or cracked. It was just a simple cold rain that poured down from the heavens. Dirt formed into mud, and the river flooded. Lucy didn't have to ask; she knew Juvia was the cause of this weather.

"Lucy… I'm sor-"

"Don't…" Lucy demanded, her soft brown eyes snapping up to meet his. Apologies and excuses were something she didn't need to hear. The blonde mage was angry with her husband.

_For better or for worse; _words the couple lived by until now he was _leaving_ her. This was something she did not want. She knew it was selfish but right now she wanted to be selfish. Lucy stared at him willing herself to say something. Her lips parted, but words failed her.

"Idiot," she mumbled as she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks bringing his head down, kissing him hard. Each kiss grew more and more urgent. Underneath her own lips she felt him smirk. For now he knew he had avoided his wife's anger.

_Stay_. The word threatened to leave her lips. She wanted to utter it so badly.

_Stay here and protect Magnolia_.

But she didn't utter the phrase. She _couldn't_ because she understood. He had to leave. He couldn't just sit by and let Fiore fall. He would protect his country and everyone in it - including her. The moment Master had uttered the words she knew his decision.

Never before had Lucy pondered life without him. In this very moment Lucy knew she couldn't live without him; period, plain and simple.

Behind her a loud whistle sounded. The world around her started spinning faster. The blonde felt it was going to crashing down. All around the couple she could hear the others. Many of them were guild members; most of the towns' people had already left. _Everyone was saying goodbye._

Most of the goodbyes were between those that would stay and those that would go fight. Already Lucy had said her goodbyes to many of her nakama. She looked back up at Gray, _her_ Gray. After Master had told them he was one of the first to volunteer, right alongside Natsu. Her eyes briefly glanced over to her side, were Natsu stood with Lisanna and Happy. They were kissing and smiling, as Natsu rubbed his wife's very pregnant belly. He would miss the birth of his first born. The thought saddened the celestial mage.

Her eyes flickered back up to husband. She remembered the first time she felt something for him; just a few months after the Grand Magic Games. Team Natsu had gone on a mission, and Gray ran into her. Both of them fell to the ground, their faces only inches from each other. After that Lucy's whole world seemed to shift. Even to this day she could recall how odd it was. _Gray had asked her out_. Their first date had been filled with so much awkwardness that looking back on it now made Lucy smile.

She saw the confusion in his eyes, and she just shook her head. By now he knew not to question his wife's odd antics.

Another whistle blew. It was time for them to go. Her heart raced as silent tears fell from her eyes. He buried his head into her neck, pinning her body close to his. He didn't want to forget how she felt under his finger tips.

"Don't say it," She whispered as she clung to him. And he didn't. He couldn't say goodbye. If he said goodbye that meant he was planning on not coming back. He would be damned if he didn't. He had a family to come back to.

"I love you," Gray whispered quietly against her neck. He kissed her neck a few more times, as if he was trying to leave a visible, lasting mark on her. Lucy shivered, at the contact.

"I love you," Lucy spoke softly, cupping his left cheek. He leaned his head into her touch. Only when he felt a tap on his shoulder did he move. Beside him Natsu approached giving Lucy a hug goodbye. He made her promise to take care of Lisanna, the baby and Happy, before he disappeared onto the train. As she watched him Lucy couldn't help but remember the Natsu that begged his team to _avoid_ transportation. Now he willingly boarded it. She supposed things were different this time around.

Gray bent down to pick up his black bag, and before he turned to leave, he planted a deep and passionate kiss on her lips. She ran her fingers over her tingling lips as tears threatened to cascade down her face. _Please don't go._

His boots hit the ground hard and his footsteps sounded loud around him. He was one of the last in line to board the train. He turned around to look at his beloved giving her his famous smirk which in turn made her smile. He was glad he could make her smile; he didn't want to forget it. With one last smile Gray boarded the train.

As Lucy watched him board the train she felt two people reach for her hands; to her left stood Levy and her right Lisanna with Happy on her shoulder sniffling. She smiled at both of them, turning her attention back to the train.

Her eyes locked onto the compartment were her friends sat. When Grey entered the compartment he placed his bag up above them. She smiled as he picked a window seat across from Natsu, Gajeel and Erza. Natsu and Gajeel both looked to be getting sick from the train. A young teen with blue hair appeared before both of them, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. As Gray sat down Lyon and Juvia appeared next to him, taking a seat.

Lucy had no doubt that Fiore would win this war. They had the strongest mages in all of Earthland. When the train pulled out of the station the rain stopped and the sun shone through. Together the three mages watched as it became increasingly smaller and smaller, until it disappeared around the hills.

* * *

**A/N**: And there it is! Day 4 Hope. I think I am just going to go cry in a corner now. I didn't want to separate them but I absolutely love this chapter. It's a short chapter but I think it's very powerful. Overall I think this chapter and the first are my favorites so far. Let me know what you think! Until tomorrow!

Also, I wanted to apologize to some who have PMed me angry that it shows Erza x Gray. This was not the order I put the names in. I put Lucy and Gray first but for some reason it likes to order them alphabetical. I wanted to clear up that this IS a Gray and Lucy fic (if you haven't figured it out yet).

Edit - Had to re-upload the story. Sorry for that!

- CE


	5. Seduction

**Title:** Seduction

**Author:** CreateElements

**Rating:** T-rated for mentions of violence and sex.

**Setting:** Fairy Tail guild hall. Train Station. Magnolia City.

**Pairings:** read to find out!

**Description:** Where Lucy finds out something important and where someone is seduced.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Warning: **_Please note there are mild sexual themes in the later part of this chapter. Read at your own discretion._

* * *

Seduction

_"Licence my roving hands, and let them go __Before, behind, between, above, below." _- John Donne

* * *

This was the hardest year and a half of her life. She liked to believe that she wasn't worried; she had to be strong for all the others left behind.

Lucy Fullbuster was the wife of soldier Gray Fullbuster and mother of a child of their own. The celestial mage had become a beloved god mother of a beautiful two year old named Lea. The celestial mage learned that she was strong; both mentally and physically over the last year and a half. However, it wasn't without hardship.

Lucy spent long hours in the guild with Daniel and the others. They supported each other and kept each other from falling into despair. Loke would often pop in to help understanding the situation. Lucy didn't think she could go through with all of this without him. He had become her rock while Gray was away. The first time the celestial spirit had met Daniel he fell in love, declaring himself Uncle Loke. Together they had started a routine. Loke would escort Lucy and Daniel to the guild. They would greet the others and then Loke would disappear. When it got really late he would come back to Lucy and Daniel. Some nights he looked exhausted and didn't stay long after they got home. Other nights the celestial spirit refused to leave and spent the night in the guest room. Sometimes Lucy wondered if he visited the others on the battlefield. She never asked.

They did this every day; except Fridays. They were different they were Gray's day. Every Friday the mail came. Together those left behind would receive letters from loved ones. Gray wrote every day like he promised. Most of his letters said he missed her and that things were crazy there and that he was glad she was not there. Most of all Gray wanted to know about his son.

Lucy hadn't known she was pregnant when Gray left. She found out two months later. When she wrote Gray he had been insistent on coming home; however the day he was meant to come home they had been attacked and he had missed the birth of his son.

Lucy didn't mind. It hurt of course, but she knew he would do what it took to defend his country, not only for him, but for his wife and child. She wrote to Gray the week Daniel was born, letting him know she named him Daniel Fullbuster; after Gray's father and she couldn't wait for them to meet. She still waited for that day.

Lucy sighed, for the moment she let the water take her worries away. A bath in the morning was one of the small things she enjoyed in her daily routine. However, today was Friday. She would be receiving a letter from Gray; she hoped.

Deciding her bath was ruined thanks to her thoughts; Lucy let the water drain then dried off and got dressed.

Rubbing a towel through her hair she heard the morning giggles of Daniel as Loke played with him. The celestial mage smiled as she watched the two. Sometimes she would watch the two and imagine that it was Gray playing with his son.

Clearing her throat Loke looked up at her and smiled. "We should get going," the celestial mage stated running the brush through her hair.

The celestial spirit nodded his head as he picked up the eighteen month old. "Yeah, I think this little guy wants to see his friends."

Lucy smiled as she took the little guy from Loke. Looking down at her son affectionately she kissed his cheek. "Do you want to see Mara and Lea today?"

In response Daniel started to babble baby talk and squirm. Taking that as a yes the trio left for Fairy Tail.

* * *

When they arrived, most everyone was there. The Thunder God Tribe, minus Laxus, sat in a corner closest to the door and waved to the trio when they walked through the door.

Even after all this time they still felt the sting of being left behind, Freed the most. He had been upset to be left behind when Laxus went to war. However Freed being home had helped tremendously. The entire town had runes surrounding it; set up to injure those who came to do harm.

Levy, Mira and Lisanna sat at their usual table while Mara and Lea played on the floor. The celestial mage smiled as Mara pulled Happy into a tight hug squeezing the poor exceed.

Approaching the group Lucy set little Daniel in Mira's out stretched hands. Mira had proclaimed all Lea and Daniel as her adoptive nieces and nephews; Mara was her true niece. Still Lucy didn't mind. Fairy Tail was her family and she wanted to give Daniel the chance to experience a true family.

The celestial mage sat down next to them, "Any news?"

Happy looked up to Lucy and shook his head, "Mail's late."

Just then the doors to Fairy Tail opened up. Lucy looked up to see a young man in a military uniform. The uniform its self was enough to tell he was not a mage; mages were not required to wear the camouflage.

Something many of the Fairy Tail member's wished they never had to know. Lucy stood up from her seat as the mail man handed out the letters. It had become public knowledge that this man was to give the letters to the person they were addressed to. No one else was allowed to touch them.

The wait was agonizing as the man went to the Thunder God Tribe first making his way to many of the others. On the other side of Lucy, Cana sat down. "This is taking too damn long."

The celestial mage nodded in agreement.

When the man came around he handed a letter to Cana, Lisanna, Levy and Mira. Lucy looked at him hopeful but the man shook his head. "Sorry Ms. Fullbuster. There's nothing today."

The celestial mage's breath hitched. _No letter? Gray always sends a letter. Does that mean?_

The four women at the table all seemed to know what was going through her head. Cana offered the blond a drink as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything's fine Lucy. He might have been busy; probably just forgot."

The blond swallowed the lump in her throat. The look in the brunettes' eyes showed that not even she believed her own words.

The celestial mage watched as the women around her opened letters from their beau's. The celestial mage looked at the soild-script mage with desperation, "Anything?"

Levy pulled her lips into a frown and shook her head, "Gajeel didn't say anything. Just that he misses me and hopes Lea is well. I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy nodded her head, "It makes since. Gray's with Natsu, and Erza; wasn't Gajeel with Pantherlily, Juvia and Elfman?"

Levy nodded her head but still felt bad. The solid-script mage looked away from her long time best friend. She _couldn't_ mention the later parts of the letter. Gajeel knew a team had been attacked but didn't know who it was. No one was talking.

Mira smiled as she looked down at her letter from her brother telling her he loved her. Cana's letter wasn't appropriate to read aloud. Then again it was from Laxus. He wasn't known to be _subtle_. She supposed that's why she loved him.

A large gasp came from the seat in front of Lucy; startling the group of women. The blond looked up to see Lisanna holding her hand over her mouth and crying. "Lis?"

The youngest take-over mage let her tears fall freely as she smiled, "He's coming home!"

The celestial mage had to force a smile, "That's wonderful Lisanna."

The take-over mage shook her head as she shoved the letter at Lucy, "No, no… read!"

Confused, the celestial mage took the letter and read where the take-over mage pointed. The celestial mage stood up as she read aloud, "_Lis, last night we were attacked. Lyon and Gray were injured. You need to tell Lucy not to worry. Wendy was able to help for the most part. He can't write. Let Lucy know he's coming home…"_

The celestial mage looked at the letter re-reading the small but powerful passage the Dragon Slayer had written. _Gray was coming home._ She looked up to her friends as tears of happiness fell down her face, "Gray's coming home."

In an instant, the girls surrounded the celestial mage. Happy jumped up on her shoulder. She had been strong for them through all of this, hugging her and letting her cry was the least they could do.

Lucy sniffed as she looked at each of them, "I wish they all were coming home."

Levy shook her head, "No way. Gajeel would never come home. That man is as stubborn and hard as the iron he wields."

Mira and Lisanna shook her heads in agreement. "Natsu and Elfman know what they are doing."

Cana rolled her eyes, "If Laxus came home the others would give him hell. There's no way I will see him until this war is over."

Mirajane smiled as she looked over to Freed and the others with a glint in her eye, "Girls. This calls for a _shopping_ trip."

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, and his muscles automatically tensed. For a second he had been back with his comrades, falling asleep unprotected behind enemy lines.

He sat up a little straighter in his seat running his uninjured hand over his face. His beard was starting to grown back in; he would have to fix that when he got home.

_Home_.

He still couldn't believe they were sending him home. It was hard to wrap his head around. For the last year and a half all he had known was war. It had been a new and unpleasant experience for him.

The ice mage, and many others from Fairy Tail, quickly learned they were not soldiers. Despite being given a higher rank then normal officers they knew nothing of true war; like they did. Their fight with the dragons, dark guilds and everything in-between was nothing compared to what they had seen on the battlefield.

Everyone in Fairy Tail avoided killing when on a mission or in a guild war. Yet on the battlefield Gray quickly learned that a kill came easy; because if you didn't kill, they would.

"Sir?"

Torn form his thoughts Gray looked up to see a young woman looking down at him with a kind smile. She pointed to the seat opposite of the ice mage. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead," the ice mage said looking out the window. Already he could see familiar places; they were approaching Magnolia. His heart began to race. As the train moved along the country side he noticed the place Team Natsu had taken an easy mission. That mission had forever changed his life.

"You're Gray Fullbuster aren't you?"

The ice mage cleared his throat as he tried his best to re-positioned himself in his seat, "Yes ma'am."

The young woman in front of him blushed waving a hand, "The names Amaya Suzuki. I'm a Celestial Mage!"

Gray's heart clenched. She was a celestial mage. _Just like Lucy._

"It's nice to meet you."

Amaya bit her lower lip as she looked at the handsome raven haired man in front of her. "_Sorcerer Magazine_ said you were out on the battlefield, along with a lot of the other Fairy Tail mages. I wasn't allowed to enlist. I am not a member of a guild."

Cringing slightly the ice mage held up his arm. A large white cast covered his entire hand all the way just past his elbow. "Kinda stupid can you believe that? Have you thought about joining a guild?"

The woman in front of him chuckled as she gripped the seat, "Well, of course I have. My friends and I, we are on our way to Lamia Scale. From what I have read you are an ice mage?"

The ice mage raised an eyebrow, "Lamia Scale? They are an ally of Fairy Tail. What do you mean read?"

The woman blushed. "Well yeah. I mean when a few years back, I had a huge crush on you. You know the whole fan girl thing," she waved a hand in the air. "Of course I grew out of it when you started dating…" The brunette trailed off as she held a hand up to her chin; for some reason the name except her.

"Lucy."

The brunette snapped her fingers together making the ice mage jump. "That's right. Lucy Heartfilia. Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage!" her eyes scanned the raven haired man's left hand, "Or should I say Fullbuster?"

Gray nodded, "A few years now."

Amaya smiled brightly, "I would love to meet her one day. She has almost the entire Zodiac. How cool is that?"

Gray eyed the woman wondering what this girl was getting at; as if syncing what gray was thinking the woman waved her hands frantically. "No, no! She's my idol. I would never kill another mage for her keys! I am happy with the ones I have."

Gray's muscles loosed at the confession. Just then the train whistle blew indicating they were close to Magnolia's train station. All around them people shuffled getting ready to reach their destination. A red headed woman stuck her head over Amaya's booth, "Amaya there you are! Are you ready to go?"

Amaya blushed at the red head and nodded her head. "Be there in a sec Erica."

The brunette in front of him stood and held out a hand for him to shake. Standing, he shook her hand as she smiled. "Lucy's a lucky woman. Don't let her go."

Gray nodded his head. Amaya would never know but Gray felt like he was the lucky one. Lucy had chosen him over all the others. Became his wife and gave him a son. The celestial mage supported his decision to go to war, even though she hated it. He couldn't have asked for a better person to spend his life with.

Just thinking about the blond made him want to get home all the more. He wanted to meet his son. More than anything he wanted his wife. As of late his brain had been focused on her and her body. He hadn't seen it in a very long time.

The ice mage shifted as he let go of Amaya's hand. "I hope to see you again Amaya and hopefully with a Lamia Scale insignia."

The celestial mage winked at him as she ran off after her red headed friend.

Gray shook his head as he chuckled. It was time to go home. He wanted to see his celestial mage.

* * *

To say that dinner that night was awkward would be the understatement of a lifetime. Gray sat at the far end of the table and Lucy sat to his right. The only noises throughout dinner were the clacking of their utensils against the plates.

Lucy's way of eating was still elegant, as though she was still in her luxurious lifestyle. On the outside she looked calm and composed. On the inside she was a nervous wreck. He hadn't done what she had wanted him to when he walked in the door. He had come straight to her and kissed her. He held her and asked her about their child. She directed him to Daniel's bedroom and Gray had sat in there for hours holding his son.

Daniel looked exactly like him. Minus his eyes; those belonged to Lucy.

Gray watched the gentle way she slipped the fork in her mouth; somehow managing not to spill the spaghetti all over her. His eyes flickered to her mouth when her tongue flickered out to lick her lips. The innocent move was torcher on him.

When he had first come home, he wanted to ravage her. Instead he had managed to contain his lust to meet his son. He saw the disappointment in her eyes that he had not even shown the slightest hint of lust. She had no idea how wrong she was.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as she grabbed his unfinished dinner and placed it in the fridge for later. He was mesmerized by the way her hips moved. The ice mage had no idea how she had done it. Somehow she managed to keep her figure after having Daniel. Of course that didn't matter to him. He would always love her no matter what. He had since they were eighteen.

Growling, he got up taking long strides over to the fridge; carefully the ice mage wrapped his uninjured hand around her waist. The celestial mage froze at the contact straightening. "G-Gray?"

Gray wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck from behind.

"Gr.." She murmured softly.

The ice mage didn't answer her as his hand ran up and down her body. "You don't know what you do to me," he whispered as he nibbled on her head. Moaning, Lucy reached a hand up to his head, and buried it in his hair. He licked and nibbled at her neck. Lucy parted her lips in an excited 'o'. Gray slid his uninjured hand up her loose shirt and cupped her breast. Moaning in response the blond leaned into him begging for more.

Even after all this time the ice mage knew he could make her blush like the eighteen year old virgin she had once been.

"I thought… A-after all this time… you wouldn't… didn't..." The celestial mage stopped trying to talk. "Mmm…"

Gray chuckled as continued his assault on her breasts and her neck, "Never Luce."

The celestial mage turned around to face him smiling, "And to think I bought new lingerie to try and seduce you. Instead, you seduced me."

A crestfallen look appeared on his face as he licked his lips, "_Lingerie_?"

The celestial mage smiled as she swayed her hips walking into the direction of their bedroom. "Mm. I really wanted to use it."

The ice mage quickly followed her. "You could always you know, put it on."

In response the blond took her shirt off and threw it at the ice mage. "You'll wear it though right?"

Gray bent down to pick up the shirt as he looked after her. "_Please Lucy_? _Lucy!_" he whined as he ran after her.

* * *

**A/N**: I am so sorry I am late! The last bit of this week has been crazy. Today (Sunday 22nd) is my birthday and everyone's been busy taken me out and what not. *falls over* I just want to write. XD

Anyway I hope you like it despite how late it is! Next up Memory!

Mara, Lea, Daniel, Amaya and Erica are all my OC's. They are featured in my Fairy Tail story. Please do not steal them.

- CE


	6. Memory

**Title**: Memory

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for I don't know.

**Setting**: Fiore, Magnolia.

**Summary**: Lucy thinks back on little moments with Gray.

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Memory**

_"Everyday is a lifetime memory" - _Adelitas Way from _Alive_

* * *

So much has happened. I don't even know where to start. It's been such a long time.

I still remember when he told me.

It transpired before everything turned upside down. We were away in a mission somewhere in the up north. I can't remember the name of the town, I wish I could.

It was a clear cold night. All of us sat huddled around a camp fire made by Natsu. I don't remember much about the mission.

But I remember, the cold didn't affect Gray or Natsu. So naturally, the two found something to fight about. I can't remember but I wish I could.

I do remember that it snowed that night.

Erza was the first to head to bed, stating we had a long day tomorrow. Natsu followed quickly behind. It wasn't long before snoring noises from their tents could be heard. Much to my dismay. Natsu always snored too loud. I have no idea how Lisanna put up with it.

I remember Gray asking me why I couldn't sleep. I told him it was cold.

He smiled and sat down next to me; taking his jacket off he said, "You can borrow it until we get back."

I thanked him for it and relished in how warm it was. I remember a comfortable silence settling over us before I confessed that I was nervous about the coming mission. Once again I can't remember why I was nervous.

He told me not to be. No matter what I would be safe. He would make sure of it. He didn't realize it at the time but he kept on babbling. I don't think he meant to tell me but he said… he said I was perfect and he would protect me no matter what.

After he admitted how he saw me, I spent more time with him. Every day I found an excuse to see him. At some point he caught on and never left my side.

After that we spent a lot of time together. I began to know him better than I ever thought I could know someone. We learned a lot about each other. Like the fact that he once squealed when he saw a spider one his arm. I have never seen him react like that. He froze his couch, arm and the poor spider. I laughed so hard that day. I promised I would never tell Natsu or the others. So don't tell.

Every day after that he made me laugh at least once. He said, "It's my personal mission to see you smile."

There was a time when Cana got the entire guild sick because of a guild wide drinking contest. Thankfully I refused to participate. Gray didn't either. The next morning hardly anyone was at the guild, and I needed rent money. He offered to go on a mission just the two of us.

Later on the way home from our mission I asked him why he came with me. He said, "I feel alive when I'm with you. Every time it's something new."

I wish I would have remembered what he said months later. Because I walked away from him.

I was so upset with him. I saw him with Juvia and I assumed the worst. I didn't trust him enough to think otherwise. I told him I never wanted to see him again.

He didn't listen. We were on a mission against a man named Rufus Corelius. I was injured and he couldn't stay away. But neither could I.

I have never met a man so strong mom. I thought Rufus would kill us all. Don't tell Natsu or anyone else from Fairy Tail. I think it would bother them. Rufus is a rough subject when it comes to the guild. That's my fault… but that's another story...

I never knew what it felt like mom. After our mission I knew.

You always used to tell me I would just know. You told me, I would find true love when I was older.

You were right.

I found true love in Gray. Pushing my pride and stubbornness aside I held onto it and him.

We had our ups and downs. More downs then up someday's. I eventually took his last name and we have a son now. His name is Daniel Fullbuster. He's three. I wish you could see him mom. He looks just like Gray, except for the eyes. Those belong to me. He has our eyes mom.

I don't know why it took me so long to write. I should have written I am so sorry mom. I meant to. I just got… distracted.

I'm want to tell you something I can't tell anyone else... I'm scared mom. Two years ago Fiore went to war.

Gray was one of the first to volunteer.

He was gone for over a year. In that year I had Daniel and became stronger. Not physically but mentally. Every day was a new challenge. Lisanna and Levy often needed me to which I was always willing to help. I busied myself so much I didn't even realize a year went by. Before I knew it, Gray was on his way home.

Gray came home on an injury.

When he met Daniel he was happy and wanted to hug his child. Gray held Daniel almost all night, refusing to let go of him. I heard him tell Daniel, "I am fighting for the both of you. So you will both be safe. I once promised your mom I would protect her. That extends to you. I will always protect both of you."

In that moment I knew he would leave again. And I was right. The moment Gray healed up he left.

I know he has to do this. He's told me time and time again. But mom I miss him. Am I selfish to miss him? Especially when I know why he is fighting? What if he doesn't come home? I want to tell him. I am pregnant with our second child. I don't want him to miss this one mom.

Yet through all of this I still hold onto him. Almost all of my memories have him. I hold onto the hope that he will come back to me and we can make new memories with our children as a family. Until then, I will cherish the memories I have of him. I will hold to each and every moment until he comes home.

It's funny how we remember the small details but can't remember the bigger ones.

I love you mom.

Please watch over him.

Love your daughter,

Lucy

* * *

**A/N**: It's soo late I know! I had a massive case of writers block for this story. Thankfully I am over it. This chapter I wanted it different from all of the rest. Although it's no longer Graylu week I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next ones will be up soon.

**Notes**: The song used through all of this was Alive by: Adelitas Way. They are one of my favorite bands. Please check out my new story _Forgotten Gates_. I think you will all LOVE this story. It will have many different themes in it and is currently rated T. It will change to an M rating at a later date.

**Special** **thanks to**: Jenaro Drakonite; someone who is very special to me and knows what this chapter is all about! As well as many different users for favoring and/or following my story! There are soo many of you and I lost the notifications. Apologies!

**KhaalidaNyx**:I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

**FairyTailFTW**: Sorry this chapter is late! I hope I didn't disappoint. ;)

Until next time!

**_- CE_**


End file.
